Torn
by XxSkyfeatherXx
Summary: Midnightpaw's love life was set out for her by her mother. She and Tigerpaw will be mates. But, what happens wen she falls for his best friend, Hawkpaw? Full summary inside. R&R but no flames please! [Complete!]
1. Allegiances

**Full summary:**

**Midnightpaw's mother, Willowleaf, and another she-cat, Quietheart, decided that their kits will be mates. At first, Midnightpaw is okay with that, Tigerpaw was nice enough, but then she falls for his best friend, Hawkpaw. What will happen when Tigerpaw finds out and his possessive side comes out? Will Hawkpaw survive Tigerpaw's possessiveness? Will Midnightpaw?**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Allegiances**

**LoneClan**

**Leader: **Northstar: tom

**Deputy:** Snowpowder: she-cat

**Medicine cat: **Starrysky: she-cat

**Warriors:**

Falconwing: tom

Risingsun: tom

Moonfeather: she-cat

_Apprentice: Midnightpaw_

Littlecreek: tom

_Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

Coralreef: she-cat

_Apprentice: Pinkpaw _

Quietheart: she-cat

Willowleaf: she-cat

_Apprentice: Gentlepaw_

Darkshadow: tom

_Apprentice: Tigerpaw_

Rushingwind: she-cat

_Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Runningheart: tom

Browntabby: tom

**Queens**

Fallingrain

_Kits_

_Rebelkit_

_Fallenkit_

_Sunkit_

Shadefur

_Kits_

_Icekit_

_Leafkit_

_Emberkit_

**Apprentices**

Midnightpaw: she-cat

Hawkpaw: tom

Tigerpaw: tom

Gentlepaw: she-cat

Silverpaw: she-cat

Pinkpaw: she-cat

**Elders**

Wildivy: tom

**Kits**

Rebelkit: tom

Fallenkit: she-cat

Sunkit: tom

Icekit: tom

Leafkit: she-cat

Emberkit: tom

**NorthClan**

**Leader: **Shootingstar: she-cat

**Deputy: **Morninghaze: tom

**Medicine cat: **Mosscloud: she-cat

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So it's not very detailed, it doesn't really matter, if it does, I'll update it. I should have the prologue up soon. Probably on Tuesday or Wednesday. **


	2. Prolouge

Two queens sat in the nursery. Both of their kits were due in a few days.

"Quietheart, if I have a she-kit, she'll be mates with a tom that you have."

"That sounds fine with me, Willowleaf."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quietheart watched Willowleaf's kits with interest.

"That silver one is pretty, but the black one is stronger, she will be the mate for my only kit."

"Fine, Quietheart, I know that Midnightkit is stronger than Silverkit. Silverkit was the runt."

"It is decided then?"

"Yes, Tigerkit and Midnightkit will be mates, they both have good lineage. Midnightkit is related to Firestar, as well as Tigerstar, and is the great, great granddaughter of Jayfeather, Squirrelflight's kit."

"Tigerkit is related to the great Bluestar, also to her daughter, Mistystar." Quietheart spat back.

"There is no need to be protective, Quietheart; their kits will be the greatest ever."

"Yes, Willowleaf, and we will do anything for them to be together, anything."

"Of course."

The two she-cats were silent as Rushingwind came in.

"Can you two watch Hawkkit? I'll be right back."

"Fine, Rushingwind."

Quietheart and Willowleaf had no idea how much the tiny brown kit would destroy their plans of Tigerkit and Midnightkit getting together.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I know that I made Willowleaf and Quietheart seem evil because, well, they are. Expect chapter one by Thursday, or the 5th review, whatever comes soonest.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of their characters, but I do own the characters in this story. So just back off, ok? They're mine.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, Midnightpaw, do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Tigerpaw! We just went hunting yesterday; I need to practice fighting with Moonfeather and whoever else can come."

The tabby tom stalked off, looking for his mentor, and then a brown tom came walking up to her.

"Hey, Midnightpaw."

"Hi, Hawkpaw, what's the matter?"

"Littlecreek says that we should practice fighting together."

"That sounds fun; I bet that I can beat you to the Rockhollow!"

The two cats bolted off, their paws kicking up the powdered snow on the ground.

When they reached the hollow with tall, blue rocks in it, Hawkpaw immediately jumped up on the tallest one.

"I am Hawkstar; bow down to me, lowly apprentice!"

Midnightpaw narrowed her green eyes and leaped up next to Hawkpaw. She shoved him onto a shorter rock with her shoulder.

"No, I'm Midnightstar, fear me, NorthClan fool!"

Hawkpaw's eyes widened with mock fear as he leapt at Midnightpaw. She dodged the blow and started to scrape his underbelly with sheathed claws.

He leapt back. "Where did you get that move from? I would've been dead if I was really from NorthClan!"

"Thanks, Moonfeather taught me, Northstar says that because I'm doing so well, that he'll probably make me a warrior soon."

Hawkpaw didn't reply, just stared off into the distance.

"Hawkpaw? What's wrong, oh no, did I hurt you?!"

"Not physically."

"What did you say? I know you said something!"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Hawkpaw, we've been friends forever, what's wrong?"

After the tom took a big sigh, he continued, "Midnightpaw, I've always kind of had feelings for you. We've been apprentices for about four moons now, and I've liked you since we were kits."

Midnightpaw didn't reply, and when Hawkpaw looked up from his paws, she was running away. He shot off to catch up to her.

"I scared you didn't I?"

She cast a glance over her shoulder, her eyes terrified.

"No, it's not that, but…I've always liked you but I'm supposed to be _Tigerpaw's _mate. My mother will probably kill me if I fall for another tom."

Hawkpaw let her go ahead of him, and then he stopped and looked at his paws. Tigerpaw was a giant tabby. He was even bigger than his mentor and Hawkpaw sure didn't want Tigerpaw to hate him.

"I can't stop loving Midnightpaw, but, maybe I'll fall for another she-cat? Silverpaw is pretty, but she's Midnightpaw's sister. There's always Pinkpaw and Gentlepaw, I guess and there's some kits that are she-cats…but they'll never be Midnightpaw

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**That was boring but, the next chapter should be more interesting. The chapters will be longer as soon as you guys start to give me suggestions on what should happen. I should have chapter 2 up sometime soon. Please R&R but no flames. Okay, help me decide whose POV the next chapter should be from:**

**Midnightpaw**

**Hawkpaw**

**Tigerpaw**

**Silverpaw**

**Other**


	4. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is for Wildwhisker; yes, Hawkpaw _does_ have to decide who to love. It's like Squirrelflight; she never stopped loving Brambleclaw but, went off with Ashfur. See, if Tigerpaw ever finds out, he'll probably kill him, if Quietheart or Willowleaf don't first. Also, you don't review a story just to say "I don't like it" That is a flame and I know it says no flames in the summary. So, please, if you have problems with my story, PM me, don't leave a review.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Midnightpaw's POV_

"This is bad, really bad! Mother made it clear that I was to be mates with Tigerpaw. Nobody else, just Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw will probably be mad too. This is bad."

But, the small she-cat knew, now that their feelings were revealed, she could never stop seeing him.

"My warrior ceremony is tomorrow, so, then I can fall in love and not disobey the Warrior Code!"

Then, a small pinkish she-cat ran up to her.

"Pinkpaw, what is it?"

"Your sister, Silverpaw, she has Greencough, bad, really bad!"

Midnightpaw pelted back to camp, Pinkpaw trailing behind her. As she burst into camp, she saw Silverpaw's small body being carried into the medicine cat den. The silver tabby's body was trembling from coughing so much.

She overheard Starrysky telling her mother, Willowleaf something.

"The coughing has stopped, for now and her first fever has broken, but unfortunately, so has one of her ribs."

Northstar saw Midnightpaw and turned towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Midnightpaw, I know how close you were to your sister, but you won't be having the same warrior ceremony. But, Hawkpaw and Tigerpaw will still be made warriors with you.

Then, without warning, he jumped on top of Bigstone.

"Let all cats big enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Bigstone for a clan meeting!"

Cats filtered out of their dens and Northstar gathered Midnightpaw, Tigerpaw and Hawkpaw with a flick of his tail.

"I, Northstar, leader of LoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I, commend them as a warrior in their turn. Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Tigerpaw replied, his voice slightly trembling.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Tigerstripe. LoneClan welcomes you as a full warrior.

He rested his muzzle on Tigerstripe's head and Tigerstripe gave him a respectful lick on the shoulder.

"Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Hawkflight. LoneClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

Just as he did with Tigerstripe, he rested his muzzle on Hawkflight's head, who gave him a lick on the shoulder.

Finally, he turned to Midnightpaw.

"Midnightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Midnightpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Midnightsky. LoneClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Northstar's POV_

Midnightsky trembled with joy and Northstar let out an amused purr as she started to tremble so hard, he couldn't put his muzzle on her head. Then, the look of joy slid from her eyes as she looked at Starrysky's den.

"She should've been here with me."

"Then, you will have to be a warrior for her."

Northstar smiled as determination spread across her face.

"Then, I will. I will be a warrior for both of us."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Longer chapter and I thank Blizzardclaw at Warriors Wish, for the warrior's ceremony. Next chapter should be up soon. Do you like Midnightpaw's new name, Midnightsky? I love it!!! Oh yeah, I forgot to put an apprentice, Firepaw, in my allegiances, the 15th reviewer gets to give him his warrior name!!! Now, the story will start to pick up since Midnightsky is now a warrior and her mother, Quietheart and Tigerstripe are pressuring her to have kits. Oops, was that too much of a spoiler? Oh well.**


	5. Chapter 3

**It's the Friday update! Yay! Other than that, nothing to report…**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky looked over to Hawkflight, whose leaf green gaze held all of the love for her that she felt for him. But, Northstar made another announcement.

"Because of the horrible weather conditions, these three will not be sitting a vigil, instead, they will do another task to prove that they really do deserve their warrior names. They will all go on solo patrols of the territory." He broke off as Willowleaf whispered something in his ear.

"Hawkflight, you will go near Twolegplace and Tigerstripe and Midnightsky will go by the river."

"But, I thought that it was a _solo_ patrol?" Asked Falconwing.

"It is by Willowleaf's request that Midnightsky and Tigerstripe patrol together."

Midnightsky gasped, she knew what this meant. She was to waste no time getting pregnant. In fact, she was to get pregnant tonight, on patrol. Her mother's gaze said it all.

After Midnightsky and Tigerstripe were well out of the way of camp, Tigerstripe was the first one to speak.

"It's cold out, isn't it?"

"Tigerstripe, the answer is no. I will not mate with you, not tonight, not now. I want to enjoy being a warrior before I have kits. I will wait 6 moons before I even consider having kits."

The massive gray tabby's eyes narrowed.

"That's not what's going to happen."

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"I know that there's another tom, and when I find out who he is, I will kill him."

Midnightsky's eyes flew open.

"I know you better than that; you wouldn't harm another cat, not ever."

"I will kill anything that's in the way of you having my kits."

Then, he leapt at her, trying to force her into mating. The black she-cat scratched feebly at his underbelly. But, it was no use. Finally, she sank her teeth into his flank and he let go with a screech of pain. She ran faster than ever before, her tail streaming out behind her as she heard Tigerstripe's massive paws pounding after her.

"If I trip, or anything, he'll get me. I need to find somebody, or something to hid by."

As she looked back, she crashed into something. She looked at it, and it's eyes met hers.

"Hawkflight!"

"Midnightsky, what are you doing here, what happened, why are you bleeding?"

"Tigerstripe…kits…trap…coming after me…"

But, she didn't need to go into detail because Tigerstripe skidded to a stop by the pair.

"Tigerstripe, what did you try to do to her?!"

"It's you! You're the one that she's in love with!"

Midnightsky looked at the two toms, their fur bristling, tails lashing and teeth bared. Just then, Hawkflight swept her into him with his tail.

"Stay close, I'll get you back to camp safely."

Tigerstripe stood behind, "Hawkflight, you were my friend! Then you stole Midnightsky from me! You will die, soon. I'm going to kill you, Hawkflight, so watch your back."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**So! This is how Tigerstripe finds out! I should update Friday. As for Firepaw's warrior name, I decided to go with Firestorm because the 15th reviewer didn't give a name, and that was the most popular. **


	6. Chapter 4

**As for the whole moving thingy, that will be in the sequel, not in this book, in the sequel. Ok, yeah, I updated early. Only because I had an idea and anyways, we're going skiing on Friday, when I usually update.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky stuck close to Hawkflight, as if she was stuck to him with pine sap.

"It's ok, Midnightsky, you don't have to be scared."

"I'm scared for you, not myself, you heard the threat that Hawkflight made. He'll kill you, Hawkflight."

As they made their way back to camp, they saw Silverpaw daintily sitting outside of the medicine cat den.

"Silverpaw!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Silverpaw's POV_

Silverpaw looked at her sister, Midnightpaw.

"Hello, Midnightpaw."

"Silverpaw, I was made a warrior, I'm now Midnightsky, and this is Hawkflight."

Silverpaw's jaws gaped open. She was supposed to be made a warrior with her sister.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Tigerstripe's POV_

As the big tomcat walked back to camp, Willowleaf bounded over to him.

"Is she pregnant?"

"No, she ran away, to her lover, Hawkflight."

He saw her turn her head to where the two were sharing tongues.

"Remember the oath you took when you were apprenticed? You said that you would do _anything_ for you and her to be together."

"But, Willowleaf, they'll tell Northstar!"

"No, they won't. They don't want to risk you getting exiled and coming to get Midnightsky."

"Fine, okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Listen closely…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Midnightsky's POV _

They didn't know that a pair of green eyes was watching them closely. Midnightsky saw them go out of camp and followed them, overhearing their conversation.

But, apparently, they heard her run away, because she was smashed to the ground by a giant gray paw.

"Tigerstripe…"

"I know that you heard us. So here's option one, you have my kits right now, and then you are free to go with Hawkflight. Or, option two, I can kill Hawkflight, and then you can have my kits."

"How about option three!" She said as she pushed him off of her with a might heave of her feet.

Tigerstripe was knocked several feet away from her, the wind knocked out of him.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me from having Hawkflight's kits."

"T-t-that s-s-sounds l-l-like a-a-a c-ch-challenge!"

"It is. You should find another she-cat. Pinkpaw has always had eyes for you"

"This isn't about love."

She gasped, her mother told her to be mates with Tigerstripe because he loved her so much.

"I mean, I do love you Midnightsky, enough to kill anything in my way to get you. But, it isn't about love. It's about lineage."

Midnightsky turned away from him, running back to camp. She was nothing more than a puppet for her mother. She and Tigerstripe were to mate because of the good lineage that the kits would have.

"They'll never find out what the kits would be like because when I have kits, they'll be with Hawkflight. Not Tigerstripe."

She ran into camp, straight into Hawkflight.

"What's wrong?"

"Tigerstripe, he will do nothing to stop me from having his kits."

A yowl was heard from the medicine cat den. At least somebody would've heard it if anybody except for the deaf elder was in camp. She saw Tigerstripe dragging out her sister by her neck.

"I've found option four. You mate with me, now, or else I kill your sister on the spot and then I kill Hawkflight."

She looked into the terrified eyes of her sister, and knew what she had to do

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hawkflight's POV_

Hawkflight watched silently as Midnightsky walked towards Tigerstripe, whispering something in his ear. Whatever is was, it made his eyes glitter with triumph. He walked towards the woods with his tail draped over Midnightsky.

"I'm sorry." Silverpaw said.

"It's not your fault, nor is it Midnightsky's. I would've done anything to save my brother, Wildpaw, from the badgers. At least now, our lives are out of danger."

Hawkflight didn't know that Tigerstripe intended to keep Midnightsky all for himself. He would, even if it meant killing Hawkflight or Silverpaw.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Don't get mad at me for what I made Midnightsky do. I might update again, soon, because I already have the next chapter plotted out in my head. Again, No flames. I understand that this was a hated pairing, but…you'll see what happens. Trust me, you won't be disappointed. **


	7. Chapter 5

**You're gonna really get mad at me in this chapter. It's shorter than the others, but, you'll live**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Midnightsky's POV_

"So, Tigerstripe, now that I'm pregnant with your kits, I can be with Hawkflight?"

When the tabby didn't answer, she whirled around.

"I've given you everything that you want."

"No, you haven't."

"Then, what is it that you're missing?"

"You. Even after you have our kits, you'll go back to Hawkflight, and, once again, I'll be left without a mate."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hawkflight's POV_

Hawkflight saw Tigerstripe come into camp, and then part. Tigerstripe went towards the warrior's den and Midnightsky went towards the nursery.

"Oh, no."

She looked up at him with eyes so full of pain, sorrow and betrayal, he had to look away.

"I'm sorry." She managed to choke out.

"It's not your fault. I know that you'd do anything to save your sister."

"You still love me?"

"I've never stopped."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_ 2 Moons Later_

Tigerstripe went into the nursery, to give his mate some fresh-kill. When his eyes got used to the gloom, he saw Midnightsky curled up with Hawkflight.

"He must've spent the night." He spat at himself, "why don't you do that?"

His presence awoke Hawkflight who scampered out of the nursery. As Tigerstripe saw Midnightsky stir, he saw her swollen belly, and was reminded of his triumph over the stupid tabby. But then, he was reminded of all of the hurt that he had felt through all of this. He wanted to hurt Midnightsky, without hurting the kits. Then he had an idea.

He dragged the small form of Silverpaw, Midnightsky's sister, out of the medicine cat den without waking her. When she finally did wake up, she was by the river.

"Tigerstripe?! What are you doing?"

"I'm hurting Midnightsky without touching her."

The silver she-cat's eyes flew open as she understood what he meant. She tried to flee but Tigerstripe pinned her down.

"Stop…" Silverpaw gurgled as the life ran out of her.

Tigerstripe straightened up and walked towards camp. He had the whole story plotted out in his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Midnightsky's POV_

Midnightsky awoke in pain, both Hawkflight and Tigerstripe gone.

"StarClan, these kits must be coming soon!"

Her good mood instantly vanished as Tigerstripe walked into the nursery.

"Why do you smell like Silverpaw?"

"You'll find out."

"You did something to her! You said that if I let you mate with me, Silverpaw would be okay!"

"I never said that I was telling the truth."

They broke off their conversation as Snowpowder came bursting into camp, a silver body in her jaws.

"A fox got her!"

How Midnightsky longed to tell her the true story, but, then she would die. Tigerstripe would kill anybody who knew of his treachery. Except, of course, for herself and Hawkflight. It stunned her by the reason that Tigerstripe was keeping Hawkflight alive, "It's because Hawkflight is the only thing keeping me alive now."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hawkflight's POV_

He gasped as Snowpowder carried in the body of Silverpaw. Although, he had no question who killed her, she had always been lively and wise beyond her years. Until, of course, she caught the terrible sickness that weakened her to the point where she couldn't stand. He heard a cat coming up behind him and turned to see Midnightsky, her large belly weighing her down.

"He did it."

"I know." He replied, giving her a lick on the head.

Her eyes flew open and she fell to the ground.

"The kits are coming!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha! Cliff Hanger! Again, don't hate me for killing off Silverpaw; it plays an important role in the last chapter of this story. Silverpaw plushies to all who review!!!**


	8. Chapter 6

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky nursed her two kits.

"Bluekit and Flamekit, is it bad that you were born with no love between your parents?"

As an answer, the kits pressed mewed happily.

"I guess you guys are just happy to be in the world."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hawkflight's POV_

"Midnightsky?"

"Hey, Hawkflight, what's up?"

"I'm bringing you clan news, since you haven't been out of the nursery for a while. Firepaw was made into Firestorm. Pinkpaw is now Pinkrose. Gentlepaw is now Gentlerain. Rebelkit, Fallenkit, Sunkit, Icekit, Leafkit and Emberkit were apprenticed."

"Were there enough warriors to mentor them?"

"Yeah, Firestorm, Pinkrose and Gentlerain all have apprentices."

"Well, they should all be warriors be the time my kits are apprenticed."

After an awkward silence, Hawkflight finally asked, "Has Tigerstripe come to see them?"

"No." She spat bitterly, "he doesn't even know how many kits I have, not to mention their names."

"What are their names?"

Her face softened as she looked at her kits.

"This one is Bluekit, and this is Flamekit." She said as she pointed to a blue-gray she-cat and a flame colored tom in turn.

"Well, your mother was right about one thing."

She looked up at him with a questioning look.

"They have good lineage, Bluekit looks exactly like Bluestar, while Flamekit looks exactly like Firestar."

"I guess you're right, but I still wish that I was nursing your kits instead."

"Midnightsky, trust me, one day you will be nursing my kits."

She smiled and a hopeful look entered her eyes.

"You're right, Hawkflight, one day I will."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry, that was short, meaningless fluff, but it was fun to write**


	9. Chapter 7

**Nothing to report….**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Pinkrose's POV_

Midnightsky smiled as Flamekit play fought with Pinkrose's kit, Shadowkit.

"These kits are a handful, aren't they, Pinkrose."

When the she-cat didn't reply, Midnightsky saw her looking out of the nursery. She was staring right at Tigerstripe. To Midnightsky, Tigerstripe still made her blood run cold whenever they made eye-contact. But, apparently to Pinkrose, he was the object of her affection.

"You can have him."

"What?"

"Tigerstripe, you can have him."

She looked away, embarrassed.

"It's that obvious?"

"Pinkrose, I'm surprised that Tigerstripe hasn't found out."

"Found out about what?"

Both she-cats stopped talking as Tigerstripe came over to them.

"What haven't I found out?" He asked, impatiently.

"That our kits look nothing like you." Midnightsky quickly replied.

After eying her suspiciously, he signaled for her to follow him with a flick of his tail.

"Could you watch Flamekit and Bluekit?" Midnightsky asked her.

"Ok."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Midnightsky's POV_

"What do you want?" Midnightsky demanded.

"I'm going to tell you that if you don't mate with me again, Hawkflight will meet a similar fate as Silverpaw."

"But, Flamekit and Bluekit are only two moons old!"

"What is your answer?"

"No, no is my answer. I've had your kits, our parents are happy; you're the only one who isn't."

"So you're saying that instead of having my kits again, you'd rather have Hawkflight die?!"

"No, what I'm saying is that because you have no help, you won't be able to kill him, or force me into mating with you again. My sister is dead. She was the only family member that I care about, except for Bluekit and Flamekit, but you would never hurt them. You couldn't kill Hawkflight if he lay down in front of you and frankly, if you kill my mother, you'd be doing me a favor."

"Well, what about your father?! I could kill him!"

"I doubt it, because you'd have to kill him seven times."

"What?"

"Northstar is my father."

"That's impossible, Snowpowder is his mate!"

"What he and my mother had was a foolish fling, they are over each other."

"Well, what about the kits?!"

"If you kill them, you are even more mousebrained than I thought you were. I know that Bluekit and Flamekit are safe."

"Bluekit and Flamekit, those names are too prissy. Why don't we name them Burnkit and Scarkit?"

"Their names disgust me." Tigerstripe spat.

"Do you know what disgusts me?"

"What?"

"You."

After Midnightsky said that, she whirled around and stalked back to camp, leaving a gawking Tigerstripe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I know that this chapter was meaningless fluff, but in the next chapter, the kits will be apprenticed and things will start to pick up again. Oh yeah, until Friday, January 26, I will be taking spoiler requests. So review in a spoiler and I'll PM in an answer. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Ok, those last two chapters were just fluff, but I needed to have some chapters when Bluekit and Flamekit were still in the nursery.**

**For that spoiler thing, for those people who want to know stuff like, will Tigerstripe die etc. I'll answer those questions until Friday.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"All cats of LoneClan, please gather underneath of Bigstone for a clan meeting!"

Midnightsky stepped out of the nursery with her two kits, their pelts glistening.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They would like to become warriors of LoneClan, but must first become an apprentice. Flamekit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Emberflame will mentor you."

Midnightsky beamed with pride as her first-born touched noses with his new mentor.

"Bluekit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Bluepaw. Leafheart will be your mentor."

With the same grace as her mother, Bluepaw stepped forward to touch noses with Leafheart.

Midnightsky jumped as a cat sat down beside her, and then she realized that it was Hawkflight. She leaned into him, drinking in his sweet scent.

"I missed you Hawkflight."

"I'm sorry, but I was a mentor to Sunstripe and I didn't have a lot of free time."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Tigerstripe's POV_

The large gray tabby growled as Midnightsky leaned into Hawkflight. His eyes sought out a familiar pelt. When he saw it, he bounded forward.

"Willowleaf!" He barked out.

"What is it, Tigerstripe?"

"The kits are apprentices now; she'll have kits with _him_."

"Now, Tigerstripe, don't fret. It's easy as catching a blind mouse. Lure her into the forest and mate with her again."

"But, I had to kill Silverpaw to get her to mate with me that once!"

Tigerstripe saw hatred flash across the calico's face before she started to speak again.

"Oh." She growled, "I didn't know that."

"You said herself that Silverpaw was a runt and that she was of no use."

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done."

"So, what should I do?"

"What is Midnightsky's most prized possession?"

"Our kits…I'm not going to kill them, Willowleaf!"

"You don't have to!" The elder growled, frustrated, "you just have to make her think that they are in danger!"

Tigerstripe turned around and ran into the clearing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Midnightsky's POV_

"Midnightsky, Flamepaw is gone!"

The she-cat looked up from the mouse she was eating.

"What?!"

"I don't know, I saw him leave camp without Emberflame and he hasn't come back!"

As the two were running out of camp, Midnightsky saw a familiar fiery pelt in the apprentice's den.

"Flamepaw!" She thought to herself, "that rat, Tigerstripe, how mousebrained does he think I am?!"

She skidded to a stop just outside of camp.

"I saw him in the apprentice's den, Tigerstripe, what are you up to?"

He said nothing, but looked at her with a glitter in his eyes.

"It's the glitter that he had when I agreed to mate with him the first time!"

This time, the young she-cat made the first move, slashing at the tom's legs. As he fell to the ground, he grabbed her by the tail. She scratched his nose and bolted right into the flank of Hawkflight.

He looked at Tigerstripe, then back at her. Then, something in the usually laid-back tabby snapped. He lunged at Tigerstripe, aiming for his throat. Midnightsky watched in horror as the two toms tussled on the ground, a blur of gray and brown fur.

"Stop!"

Both toms broke apart, their fur still bristling.

"Fighting over the same she-cat?! I thought you two were over that." Risingsun mewed over his shoulder.

As soon as he was out of sight, Tigerstripe turned to Midnightsky.

"Your boyfriend won't always be there, Midnightsky." He growled before stalking back to camp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Note to viewers: Sunpaw, Emberpaw, Rebelpaw, Fallenpaw, Icepaw and Leafpaw were made Sunstripe, Emberflame, Rebelheart, Fallenspirit, Icestorm and Leafheart.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Ok, I'd just like to let you know that this story should be wrapping up in a few chapters. But, there will be a sequel. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky awoke from her nest.

"Oh my StarClan, I knew that vole that I ate last night wasn't good! I should see Starrysky before it gets any worse." The she-cat said to herself as she walked towards the medicine cat den.

"Starrysky, I ate a bad piece of fresh-kill, would you check it out?"

The elderly medicine cat signaled for Midnightsky to roll onto her back while Shadowpaw, her apprentice sat quietly in the corner.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Midnightsky, although I do advise that you move into the nursery sometime in the next half-moon."

"What, I'm expecting kits?!" Midnightsky said.

"Do you know who the father is?" Shadowpaw asked innocently.

"You don't ask a queen that!" Her mentor scolded.

"Yeah, they're Hawkflight's."

Midnightsky took a deep breath and stepped into the sunshine outside of the medicine cat den, searching for Hawkflight's tabby pelt.

"Hawkflight, there's something that you need to know."

"Is it bad?"

"No, but, I'm expecting your kits."

The tabby said nothing, but his eyes were gleaming with more happiness than could be expressed in words. The two didn't know that a gray tom was watching them through the bramble.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Two moons later_

Midnightsky screeched in pain as her fifth kit fought its way into the world.

"You did it, Midnightsky, you have five healthy kits! You have two toms and three she-cats." Starrysky cried.

The she-cat walked out of the den, leaving Midnightsky and Hawkflight alone with their kits. Except for Fallenspirit, who nursed her kit in the corner.

"That one looks like Silverpaw did. Let's name her Silverkit." Midnightsky said as she looked at her first born kit, a silver tabby with white paws.

"Shiningkit." Hawkflight said as he pointed to a gray she-cat with his tail.

Then, their gazes rested on the last she-cat who was identical to her mother. "Nightkit."

The runt of the litter, a tabby tom with white paws was named Eaglekit.

Hawkflight's look-alike son was named Wildkit and the final tom, a dusky gray tom was named Smokekit.

As soon as they were done naming the kits, Hawkflight was called out by Snowpowder for his patrol. Just as Midnightsky was drifting off to sleep, she heard somebody enter the den.

"Midnightsky, how are you doing?"

Midnightsky's head shot up as she recognized the voice, "Tigerstripe!" She thought as she swept her kits up with her tail.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"I just wanted to see LoneClan's new arrivals."

Fallenspirit stood up from her nest, leaving Rockkit alone in his nest.

"Leave, Tigerstripe, Midnightsky just gave birth to five kits, she needs sleep."

The tom stalked out of the den and Midnightsky released the breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"Thanks, Fallenspirit."

"It's okay, I don't like him either."

"But he was your mentor!"

"There's something not right with him." The tabby she-cat said.

"I can't agree with you more." Midnightsky replied as the two queens burst out laughing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	12. Chapter 10

**Ok, last chapter, I said that Midnightsky had 5 kits and then I named 6 of them, so there are 6 kits. Thanks to Skypaw for figuring that out.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky moved around the nursery, anxiously. Tomorrow, her 6 kits were to be apprenticed and Flamepaw and Bluepaw were going to be made warriors today. But Northstar hadn't come out of his den yet.

"Where is he?" She asked herself.

Flamepaw was pacing inside of the apprentice's den and Bluepaw just sat, staring at something Midnightsky couldn't see. Finally, Northstar came onto the Bigstone, signaling Flamepaw and Bluepaw with his tail.

"I Northstar, leader of LoneClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Her eldest kit said.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from now on, you will be known as Flameshadow. LoneClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Tigerstripe's POV_

Tigerstripe wasn't there to see Flamepaw made Flameshadow, or to see Bluepaw made Bluefeather. He was up to something more sinister. Both queens were out of the nursery, so Tigerstripe took this opportunity to snatch Midnightsky's kits.

"Uncle Tigerstripe, where are we going?" Wildkit asked.

"To StarClan." Tigerstripe muttered under his breath.

"Where?"

"You'll see, dearest one, you'll see."

Tigerstripe approached a small clearing.

"This will do."

He set all six kits on the ground, facing away from him and told them to stay still and be quiet, so they would play the game right. But, just as Tigerstripe was about to slice Shiningkit's neck, he heard something horrible,

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing to those kits?"

He whirled and saw Snowpowder, the deputy standing before him, tail lashing and fur bristling. Tigerstripe knew what he had to do. He spun around and hit Snowpowder, hard. Then, he grabbed her by the neck and bit her throat. Snowpowder was no more.

Then a screeching was heard, and he turned to see Midnightsky and Pinkrose flying towards him. Midnightsky leaped at his neck…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha Ha!!! Don't worry, Shiningkit, Smokekit, Silverkit, Eaglekit, Nightkit and Wildkit will be fine. I probably should've mentioned this, but LoneClan is WindClan and ThunderClan combined and NorthClan is ShadowClan and RiverClan combined. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Last Chappie!!!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnightsky leaped at his throat and caught the mighty tabby off-guard.

"Pinkrose, please take my kits back to camp." She instructed.

She was holding down Tigerstripe by his neck and she asked him a question.

"What happened to the carefree Tigerpaw that I loved?"

"You never loved me."

"Yes I did. When we were apprentices. I looked up to you, I loved you. What happened?"

"I-I don't know."

"Then you'll understand when I kill you?"

"You won't be able to…" Was the last thing he said before his eyes glazed and the life ran out of him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Midnightsky's POV_

Tigerstripe was dead. Her mortal enemy, he cat who tried to kill her kits. But, why did she feel so bad? She didn't hear Hawkflight approach until he sat down next to her.

"Pinkrose told the clan what happened. Shadowheart says that our kits will be ok. Northstar is sending a patrol to fetch the bodies."

"Okay."

"I was so worried about you! You have no idea how much I love you, Midnightsky. As soon as Pinkrose came in and said that you and Tigerstripe were fighting, I ran down here as fast as I could."

"I love you too, Hawkflight. I was just protecting our kits."

"Let's go back to camp."

But, Midnightsky tried to stand up, her leg gave out on her and she fell to the ground.

"I think it's broken."

Hawkflight picked her up by the nape of the neck and set her on his back.

"You'll be fine."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hawkflight's POV_

As the two approached the camp, Bluefeather was the first to see them.

"Mother!!" She wailed

Then she turned to Hawkflight.

"Is she dead?" She asked with a tremble in her voice.

"No, Midnightsky, say something."

Then he realized that she couldn't because somewhere between the clearing and camp, she had passed out.

"Get her to Starrysky's den!"

The elderly medicine cat heard her name called and hobbled over to the black she-cat.

"Shadowheart, you do it. I'm going to retire."

The dark medicine cat apprentice looked scared to be by herself, and then she turned to Hawkflight and said, "Get her into my den."

Hawkflight carried his mate into the darkness of the medicine cat den and set her down in a mossy nest.

"Her leg is most definitely broken; I can see the twisted bone. It will be at least five moons before she is up and ready to be a warrior again."

Then, they noticed the rising moon. It was time for Northstar to appoint the new deputy.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. Midnightsky is the new deputy of LoneClan."

A chorus of protests met his ears.

"My choice is final!" He yowled

"Snowpowder was my mate and I want the cat who avenged her death to be the deputy. That cat is Midnightsky. I don't care if she can't perform her duties for five moons, her mate will do them for her. Right, Hawkflight?"

"Of course." He mewed back.

"Then, it is final, welcome Midnightsky as your new deputy."

"I am honored that you would choose me."

All of the LoneClan cats turned and saw Midnightsky sitting outside of the medicine cat den with her scratches covered with cobwebs and her broken leg tucked awkwardly under her.

"I never thought that I would be chosen for this great honor, Northstar, thank you."

Northstar looked at his daughter with such pride that he thought he would burst.

As the cats filtered back into their dens, Midnightsky remained outside, looking to the midnight sky for which she was named.

"It's beautiful, isn't it."

She turned and saw Northstar sitting beside her.

"Remember that oath that you took for Silverpaw when you were made a warrior?"

"Yes, Northstar and I will be the best deputy. My sister never knew the enjoyment of having a warrior name or getting to have the duties of a warrior. I will be a warrior for her, as well as a deputy for you. I swear by StarClan that I will do my duty to the best of my abilities."

"I see I made a fine choice then."

"Yes Northstar, Father, you did."

The leader walked away, leaving the she-cat alone to gaze at the stars. She noticed that one star in particular was shining brighter than the rest. It was Silverpaw's star.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Did you like the ending? Like I've said before, keep watch for Midnight Skies. It will be six moons in the future, so that Midnightsky will be healed and stuff like that. **

**Skyfeather123**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Do you want the summary of Midnight Skies? Huh? Do ya? Hmmm…maybe I'll make you go fetch me 20 pounds of cheese before I give it to you. Nahh, I'm not that mean, so here's the summary of Midnight Skies! Yay! Oh yeah, be warned, that I'm making this up on the spot, so it might change a little bit. That's also why I'm stalling; I'm trying to think of something to happen…Tigerstripe's dead…hmmm…what should happen…Got it!

Here it is!

**Midnight Skies**

**Moons after the defeat of Tigerstripe, Midnightsky is the new deputy of LoneClan. But, the weather is getting colder and more and more predators are moving into the area. Then, StarClan sends a sign that LoneClan and NorthClan should band together and move away from the lake. But, Northstar is getting frail and Silvermoon, Midnightsky's oldest kit, is pregnant. What will happen to them?**

Do ya like it?


End file.
